gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Velvet Revolver
Velvet Revolver es un grupo estadounidense de hard rock formado por Slash, Duff McKagan y Matt Sorum,ex-miembros de Guns N' Roses y Dave Kushner afamado guitarrista. Historia Formación Se formó cuando tres ex de Guns N' Roses, Slash, Duff McKagan y Matt Sorum, se unieron para tocar en un concierto benéfico para el baterista Randy Castillo en el 2002 y en ese momento cuando decidieron formar una banda. Cuando Izzy Stradlin (ex-guitarrista de Guns N' Roses) no aceptó la invitación para unirse a la banda, reclutaron al guitarrista Dave Kushner, quien había tocado en Wasted Youth junto a Dave Navarro. Kushner había estudiado con Slash y trabajado con Duff en la banda Loaded. El cuarteto se llamó "The Project" mientras encontraban un mejor nombre. El grupo hizo audiciones para buscar vocalista, entre los que participaron fueron Todd Kerns (Age of Electric), Josh Todd (Buckcherry), Sebastian Bach (Skid Row), Kelly Shaefer (Atheist), y Travis Meeks (Day of the New), pero ninguno quedó. Scott Weiland escuchó el material de la banda y se ofreció como vocalista, pero la banda no quería generar controversia con su actual grupo, Stone Temple Pilots. Transcurrió un tiempo y dicha banda se desintegró por problemas internos, y fue entonces cuando Weiland se volvió a ofrecer y fue aceptado. Slash sugirió el nombre "Revolver" para la banda, y Weiland "Black Velvet", juntaron los dos pero luego sacaron "Black" ya que "Black Velvet Revolver" sonaba parecido a "Stone Temple Pilots", además porque sería más fácil de recordar un nombre más corto. Mucha gente cree que el nombre es un juego de palabras con el nombre de "Guns N' Roses", "Revolver" es como "Guns" (armas) y "Velvet" (terciopelo) es un material suave como las rosas ("Roses"). Contraband La banda grabó su primer tema "Set me Free" para la banda sonora de la película Hulk en 2003, y también hicieron un cover de la canción "Money" de Pink Floyd para la película The Italian Job. Su primer concierto fue en Los Ángeles en junio de 2003. El primer álbum de la banda, Contraband, fue grabado a finales del mismo año. Contraband fue lanzado en junio del 2004, alcanzando el puesto #1 en la lista Billboard de álbums , #11 en el ránking británico y #2 en el australiano. Sacaron tres singles, "Slither", "Fall to Pieces" y "Dirty Little Thing". Contraband ha alcanzado los 2 millones de ventas en los Estados Unidos. El éxito de la banda hizo posible giras por los Estados Unidos, Europa, Japón y Australia. Velvet Revolver participó en el Live 8 tocando las canciones "Do It For the Kids," "Fall to Pieces," y "Slither." En el DVD del evento solo aparece "Fall to Pieces". En 2005, grabaron la canción "Come On, Come In" para la película Los 4 fantásticos. Libertad Su más reciente álbum se titula Libertad. Salió a la venta el 3 de julio de 2007. En la portada el disco se reproduce la imagen de un ángel rompiendo sus cadenas, que aparecía en la moneda de 10 pesos que circuló en Chile en la dictadura de Augusto Pinochet Ugarte. El primer single del álbum fue "She Builds Quick Machines", lanzado el 8 de junio de 2007. La banda se lanzó en una gira que los llevó primero por Sudamérica, tocando el 10 de abril en Chile, y luego tocaron en el Quilmes Rock junto a Aerosmith en Argentina. La gira continuó en Brasil y con una serie de conciertos en clubes de Estados Unidos para luego embarcarse a Europa. La gira se retomó el 5 de agosto en Baltimore, Maryland. Salida de Scott Weiland El 25 de enero de 2008 Slash anunció que el antiguo grupo de Weiland, Stone Temple Pilots, formarían parte del festival Rock on the Range de Columbus, Ohio, en mayo de 2008, haciendo oficial la reunión de este grupo. Dos meses después, mientras estaban en gira por Glasgow, el 20 de marzo, Weiland anunció, previo a que tocaran "Fall to Pieces", que esa era la última gira de la banda, la audiencia y el resto de los integrantes quedaron atónitos por el inesperado anuncio del vocalista. El 1 de abril de ese mismo año, Slash, McKagan, Sorum y Kushner anunciaron que Weiland estaba despedido de la formación. "Esta banda está dedicada sólo a sus fans y a la música, y Weiland no está involucrado al 100%", dijo Slash. "Entre otras cosas, su cada vez más errático comportamiento en escena y sus problemas personales nos han forzado a movernos". Además, el guitarrista dijo que habrá un tercer álbum de la banda, pero que no sabía "ni cómo ni cuándo, pero que el núcleo de los cuatro músicos continuará". En el 2009, los miembros de Velvet Revolver han estado ocupados con sus proyectos personales. Duff McKagan ha sacado un album con su grupo Loaded mientras que Slash ha estado grabando Slash & Friends, su nuevo álbum en solitario. Miembros Actuales * Slash - Guitarra solista (2002 - Actualidad) * Dave Kushner- Guitarra rítmica y voces(2002 - Actualidad) * Duff McKagan - Bajo y voces(2002 - Actualidad) * Matt Sorum - Batería y percusión (2002 - Actualidad) Antiguos miembros * Scott Weiland - Voz, teclados (2003 - 2008) Discografía Álbumes * Contraband (8 de junio de 2004) * Libertad (3 de julio de 2007) Singles EP * Melody and the Tyranny 6 de junio de 2007 (EP limitado a 5.000 copias en Europa) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * Fansite Categoría:Grupos relacionados con Guns N' Roses